


not now!!

by iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, awkward boner, bad timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention/pseuds/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention
Summary: Oh no. Why now?He didn’t even remotely like Hamilton...
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/Alexander Hamilton - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	not now!!

“Turn around, bend over, I’ll show you where my shoe fits.”

Jefferson flushes.

Not the time... he tells himself, but something is about to show through his beige pants.

Short man, feisty, educated, and telling him to bend over?

Shit!

He pulls his coat around him closely.

George Washington steps up. “Excuse me!” He strides to the middle of the room. “Madison, Jefferson, take a walk,” he smiles, obviously regretting letting his two brightest cabinet members debate. “Hamilton, take a walk.”

“You don’t have the votes, you don’t have the votes.” Madison starts, and Jefferson joins in, desperate to not look speechless. “A ha-ha-ha-ha.” He fake laughs, hoping to unsettle Hamilton enough to scare him into never fucking saying that again.

“You’re gonna need congressional approval and you don’t have the votes!” Him and Madison harmonize, then Jefferson goes off on his own.

“Such a blunder, sometimes it makes me wonder why I even bring the thunder.” Jefferson redeems himself as Washington pulls Hamilton into his office.

“Why he even brings the thunder.”Madison echoes.

The audience filters out, so does Madison, and Jefferson is alone in that big room. He sits down with his head in his hands.

“What the fuck.” He mutters.


End file.
